


The Difference Between Monsters and Demons

by Wolfgirl99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cranked up to 100 self hate, Did I forget to mention angst?, Female Reader, Hate to Love, I dont know how to tag, Lots and lots of angst?, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Major self hate, Maybe eventual smut (not sure if im brave enough), Minor Character Death, Multi, Named Reader, Nosocomephobia (mostly labs), OCs from a seperate fandom, Over protective reader, Please forgive me this is my first fanfic, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader also has magic, Reader doesn't like new people, Reader has a very dark past, Reader is an escaped experiment, Reader is determined, Reyna Greyback is not your real name, Sans is a dick at first but he means well, Very little puns (sorry im not good at them), i'll add tags as i go, well here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl99/pseuds/Wolfgirl99
Summary: Welp, how did you end up here?You are an escaped illegal experiment, one of 14, and you hated yourself and the magic injected into you when you were young.You broke out after you lost control a few years ago, and made your own family with an Angel named Echo and her boyfriend Dashi.Oh, and the rest of the world learns that Monsters are real. Something that should have been obvious in the beginning.They also befriended Echo, and a certain skeleton seems to have taken a liking to her. Only problem? You disliked monsters. They were the cause of your misfortune.Well, time to learn the difference between Monsters and Demons, right?*********CURRENTLY ON HIATUS************





	1. Echo's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is Wolfie here! The reason this even exists is because I always wanted to write a couple OCs from a separate fandom's reactions down if they were to meet our Undertale crew. If you don't like violence and self hate cranked up to 100, this isn't for you

Echo took a deep breath. Today was the day. The day she was gonna introduce her monster friends to her (semi)human ones.

She knew what she was getting into, and what to expect. At least, she thought she did. Really, after finding out that your long-time crush who you thought died was still alive and liked you, and that one girl you’ve been seeing out in the woods was an escaped science experiment meant to be a perfect living weapon (long story), you can't really get much weirder than that, can you? But nope. Life became weirder when the monsters came up from Mt. Ebott. And now, here she was. Working at a lab full of brilliant monster scientists, one of them being a small dinosaur apparently.

And it only got weirder. Once the interview was done with the very skittish Dr. Alphys, the little yellow dinosaur mentioned, Echo was then paired with a short skeleton by the name of Sans. That's right. A _living, talking skeleton_ named _Sans_. Just like the font.

And time flies by so quickly. Within a month, Echo and Sans are best friends. She met all of Alphys’ and Sans’ friends, including the ambassador of monsters, Frisk was the kid's name, Sans’ brother Papyrus, and Alphys’ girlfriend Undyne. Echo’s device was coming along very nicely, and soon she’ll have an improved model that doesn't look like it was thrown together in a garage. The only problem was Dashi and you.

Now, Dashi didn’t hate monsters. He was just constantly busy with his own work at the University, so he could never meet them. You on the other hand…

You didn't like people, probably because of your past. You hated labs and hospitals, picked fights easily, and scared everyone else away. You hated yourself for the _demon_ you were molded into by those horrid creatures known as scientists in your youth. You hated how your eyes went from just being yellow, to literal lamps when someone shown a light in your face. You hated your claws that came out of your hands whenever you got mad or felt threatened. You hated your fangs, your gray hair, your enhanced hearing, all of it.

A living weapon, a demon meant for destruction. That's what you are. Something meant to always kill. Something that would make anyone, especially monsters (surprisingly) run away. Well, not anyone.

Echo, that foolish foolish girl, became your friend. She gave you food, shelter, clothes. She gave you companionship. She and Dashi became your family. And dammit, you were gonna protect their precious lives to your last living breath.

Echo knew all of this. She knew that you also had a fear of bones due to one of the experiments done on you when you were younger. And she knew about how her monster friends didn't really take kindly to any human with an LV (whatever the hell that was) higher than 1. So she was rightfully terrified of how that was gonna go.

But she promised to share everything she’s been keeping secret from you tonight over dinner. Was gonna introduce you to the nice monsters she met at the lab. Show you that you didn't have to fear for her safety.

So she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. “Hey Sans, can you do me a favor?”

“sure Rose. what’s up?”


	2. Your roommate did WHAT!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally enter the scene! And have a conversation with Echo. Will it go well? Oh, and we get a peek at what is going through Sans' skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! But I apologize in advance. Updates will be sporadic and won't follow a schedule

“Reyna, I'm home!” Echo’s cheery voice came from downstairs. “And I brought friends!”

You sighed. Great. Now it was expected for you to socialize. With strangers. Strangers who could end up hurting your family.

“I know you can hear me up there! Even with your Sum 41 blasting!” Dammit, she's right. Curse you, enhanced hearing.

You opened your eyes, finally giving up on getting more sleep, and sat up. Looking around, you smiled, remembering to tell Echo she was to blame for the amount of rock music that comes from your room.

You turned off your music and got up, stretching out your limbs. 3… 2… 1…

“Reyna, I'm not letting you waste the night away in your room, looking for Savage again. Not while we have guests! Now get your lazy butt downstairs right now!” She was in your doorway. The angel who gave a demon like you a second chance at life. You couldn't stop smiling.

“What’re you gonna do, Echo? You know you can't force me.”

“That may be true, but I know I can give you incentive.”

“Oh really? And what's that?”

“New Disney movies and wings from Domino’s?”

“Dammit, Songbird. You know my weaknesses. But, you gotta tell me who these new people are.”

She smirked, then sat down, patting the bed next to her.

…

“Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Echo, what the hell did you do?” you ask your friend, your claws out in defense.

“Nothing! I swear! Except, maybe, I dunno, made friends with a skeleton monster back at the lab…?” Echo said nervously, knowing your enhancements caused your anger to spike at the worst possible moments.

“You _what!?”_

Echo held her hands up in a placating gesture. “He's actually really nice! And punny for that matter! And his brother is so full of enthusiasm! You’d love them!”

You scoffed, your fangs poking out as you bared your teeth. “Dammit Echo. You know how I feel about bones!”

Echo sighed. “Well, I also brought Dr. Alphys along. She likes anime, just like you. So you should be able to get along with her, at least.”

You just narrowed your yellow eyes at her. No heads up in advance, no warning, not even a “Hey Reyna! We’re having guests over later,” this morning when she left for that god-forsaken lab.

“Fine. Whatever. I'll go _socialize_ with your new _pals_ . But you fucking _owe_ me, Echo,” you growled out. “And don't expect me to become buddy buddy with them!”

She did a little victory dance that you would have smiled at, if not for the fact that you were god damn pissed. “Alright! What do I owe you? New jacket? Food from that one bar, Grillby’s?”

You gave her an evil smile, your fangs flashing white in the light of the room. “You have to watch _Frozen_ with me.”

The look of horror that crossed her face made you feel a bit better about meeting this new skele-man. You sigh, thinking about the usual questions that are gonna arise. And the questions involving _touching your face_. You shudder at that. You are not responsible if you bite their hands off if they try to touch the face.

You growl at the thought, making Echo look at you in confusion. “One condition. They are _not_ allowed to touch my face.”

“Pfft, like I’d let them. You tried to bite Dashi’s hand off when you first met him.”

“BECAUSE HE TRIED TO TOUCH MY FUCKING FANGS!”

\------

Sans sat down on the grey couch next to Alphys, who seemed to be just as nervous as him, if not more. Rose sure was taking her sweet time, fetching you, whoever you were.

Sans sighed. He never liked surprises, and considering this was the first time Rose showed up in a timeline, he had no idea what was coming. Rosebud, that sweet, bright girl who chased away his depression. Was it too far to say that he had fallen hard? Considering that she shot him down unintentionally last week when her _boyfriend_ paid her a surprise visit, he assumed it was.

  
“BECAUSE HE TRIED TO TOUCH MY FUCKING FANGS!” Sans tensed. Yelling? That can't be goo- wait, did you say _fangs?_


	3. Dinner and a Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time! We learn a reason why Sans seems cautious, and Alphys is a sweet drake! Oh, and Reyna gets very pissed when a certain set of bones gets too close to comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wolfie back with another chapter! Exciting right? I just want to thank all of you who have already shown support in this story. It means a lot to me. I, uh, also want to clarify some stuff about my beliefs about the game, and they may contrast with what goes on in the story. The explanation will be at the end.
> 
> P.S. It seems Reyna has a crush on Echo (or Rose, however way you want to address her), but trust me. Reyna loves her like a sister. And would do anything to keep her safe.

All he could do was stare. When Rose brought you down, he didn't know what to expect. But he definitely didn't expect you to look like a grown up version of _C H A R A,_ with grey hair, yellow eyes, and, holy shit, those really _were_ fangs.

But everything else screamed that little demon child. The way you held yourself, the look in your eyes, the structure of your face, and the absolutely unmistakable smell of **death** around you.

Rose wasn't safe around you. But when Sans had pulled her to the side to tell her that, she just huffed and told him he was overreacting. That you were perfectly safe to be around and that you would never hurt her.

Ha. One look at your soul would prove his point. Only…

There was a problem. He _couldn't_ see your soul. Like some sort of barrier was preventing him from seeing it. How?

It's not impossible to prevent others from seeing your soul. Boss monsters did it all the time. Their magic was so strong, they could form barriers to prevent prying eyes from seeing something so personal.

But you were just human! There was no way your soul had a barrier! Unless… No, that can't be possible. You couldn't have magic, could you?

\------

You didn't like that skeleton. He kept looking at you like you killed someone (which you have, but not since you escaped). You didn't like how he was getting protective of your Angel, like he hadn't committed murder as well. And you didn't like the fact that he kept trying to look at your soul.

No, you did not like this Sans one bit.

Alphys was at least trying to be nice and polite to you. At first she was really shy, and (of course) scared. But once you flashed her a small smile, she turned into a fangirl. Now she wouldn't stop talking about how you looked like a badass protagonist from an anime (that she’d definitely watch if it were real). She had even been polite about asking to touch your fangs, which you declined just as politely.

You liked the nervous little drake. And the two of you were having an interesting conversation about Gurren Lagann. Only problem? A pair of eyelights hasn't stop glaring at you from across the table.

“A-and when S-Simon took out L-Lordgenome w-with his d-drill pendant, w-wasn’t t-that awesome?” Alphys asked after swallowing her bite of cheese pizza.

You smirked. “I have to agree, it was pretty fucking spectacular. But my favorite takedown was when Simon and Nia flew out of all the gunman forms, and went straight through the Anti-Spiral in just Lagann.” You picked at the wings Echo got you, not really feeling hungry with the angry skeleton sitting across from you. But at least your answer made the stuttering lizard next to you give you the biggest smile ever. God, she was too precious.

“M-Man, Undyne is g-gonna f-flip when she mmmeets a-another anime f-fan that likes Gurren L-Lagann.”

Echo smiled at the sweet little dinosaur. “Ya know, we actually got GL on DVD. Got it for this one’s birthday last year.” She pointed at you with her pizza slice.

“Yeah, and I'm the only one that ever watches it because someone won’t watch it with me.”

“What, watching it once with you on Netflix wasn't enough?”

The conversation continued like that, with Sans cracking random bone puns ever now and then. But he never stopped glaring at you.

Eventually it was agreed upon starting the Disney movies you loved so much, and everyone started to file into the living room, with you putting Frozen in the PS4.

“Frozen? come on, let's watch something more _bone-chilling,_ heheh.”

You and Alphys groaned at Sans’ pun while Echo chuckled. “You just won't shut up with the puns, will you Sans?”

He grinned, his eye sockets going DARK for a second. “nah, kid. i’d say i’m a pretty _punny_ guy. i’d be telling a _fibula_ if i said i didn't have anymore _spine-_ tingling jokes. they are a skele-ton of fun. but it seems they won't warm your _frozen_ heart.”

You narrowed your eyes as both Alphys and Echo laughed at these stupid puns. “Ugh, I'm gonna go get some popcorn. When I come back, _no more goddamn puns,_ got it!?”

That infuriating skeleton just smirked and got up as well. “why don't i accompany ya?”

You glared at him, but didn't say anything, opting to just ignore him and go get the popcorn. You didn't like this part of the movie anyway.

And, true to his word, that skeleton followed you. He stayed quiet while the popcorn popped, but he was uncomfortably close. It took all of your determination not to run away and lock yourself in your room. You didn't like how ethereal he looked, how his bones looked so easy to snap, just like the other kids... And how he was staring at you with black eye sockets? You suppressed a shudder.

Finally you had enough. “Problem, Mr. Bones?”

He raised a brow bone at you, then chuckled darkly. “my problem? how about the fact that you are dangerous, hmm?”

You glared. He wasn't wrong, but how dare he assume things! “How am I dangerous when you are the one with the magic? Besides, if I was dangerous and wanted to hurt someone, don't you think I would have done something by now?”

His grin turned into a frown and he growled. “how about the fact that i can practically _smell_ the death coming from you. i’m surprised Alphys hasn't picked up on it. now, i’m gonna tell you once. go back to hole where demons like you come from. and don't ever think about threatening Rose, otherwise you’ll have a **_b a d t i m e,_ ** capiche?”

You just stared at him, mouth open in shock. And then, you growled, even deeper than him, making him take a step back. “No, you listen here, _p a l_ . You come into my home, eat at my table, and I have been nothing but nice to you. You’re friends with Echo, so, despite my bad experiences with bones, I came down here to meet you against my better judgement. I even put up with your lame ass puns. And how do you return my kindness? **By being a fucking asshole and threatening me.** ”

He narrowed his eye sockets and tried to speak, but you continued on, your voice dropping an octave. “Not _once_ have I ever threatened Echo. She actually saved me when I was out on the streets. She showed me compassion when no one else would. If I hurt her, I would be just as soulless as those _things_ that turned me into what I am. And if you think for one minute, I would ever let anything bad happen to her, well, **friend,** you are so wrong about another thing.

“You find me scary and threatening, I get that. I'd be surprised if you didn't. And I have done bad things in the past. Things that haunt me every day. But you do n o t come into my house and tell me to leave when I've known her way fucking longer than you have.”

He looked shocked at your response, but you weren’t done. “If you think for one second I'm gone bow my head and slink away like some scared pup, buddy, it ain't happening. And I'm telling you,” you ground your teeth together, your fangs looking menacing in the limited light of the kitchen, “ **if you** **_ever_ ** **threaten me, Echo, or Dashi,** **_you_ ** **are gonna be the one having a bad time. Now get the fuck out of my way and do not speak to me for the rest of the night.”** Your eyes flashed, and he stumbled back.

You rolled your eyes, grabbed the popcorn, and went back into the kitchen. You didn't even care if Sans followed you. And it didn't matter. You were gonna try to enjoy the rest of the night with your Angel and the sweet drake that you have already decided was now part of your pack.

\------

Sans stumbled into the living room after taking a few minutes to calm himself. He didn't look at you or Rose, but he saw Alphys give him a concerned look. He smiled nervously and sat down, looking at the movie, not really paying attention.

Who the hell were you, and what the _fuck_ just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an explanation! Now, you may have seen that I added Chara to the list of characters. That's because they play a prominent role later on. Now, I don't believe they possessed Frisk during the Genocide Route until you say no to erasing the world. However, for this story, Chara does possess Frisk, and maybe someone else. That's all I wanted to clarify for the moment.
> 
> Aside from that, I would like to know, what color souls do you guys believe you have? I'm a combination of purple and green. Perseverance has gotten me where I am today, and kindness has always been something I've strived to be and show.


	4. Voices and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voice from childhood returns, and a not so pleasant memory resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm updating this story this fast because I've had this idea for a while, so a lot of plot points have already been mapped out. Plus, I'm just too excited about this to not keep writing. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter

The Voice had returned again. And it agreed that the “smiley trashbag” wasn't a good person.

**_He's killed hundreds of children_ **

_That much I can smell. But I am no better._

**_He also threatened to hurt your Pack. Are you gonna let him live after that?_ **

_Okay, first, he didn't threaten anyone but me. Second, I'm not gonna go kill Echo’s work buddy._

**_It'd be easier than to have him spread rumors to her other friends about you meaning harm to everyone._ **

_Again, if I did that, it would prove his point, and Echo would kick me out. And why is your first response always to kill?_

**_Why isn't that yours? With a LV of 19, I'm surprised you haven't given in yet._ **

_Ever consider the fact that I was brainwashed during my training?_

**_Not fully. You could still think for yourself and made attachments to the other experiments, (y/n)._ **

_You know what? Go back to wherever you came from and let me watch Moana in peace._

The Voice’s laugh rang in your head as it's presence left you.

“Reyna, you okay? You’ve been glaring at the TV,” Echo’s voice pulled you out of your trance.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just, thought of something unpleasant, heheh…”

She smiled kindly, and turned back to the movie. You looked at Alphys, who is watching the movie with wide, adoring eyes. But you noticed Sans looking down, refusing to look at you, and not even pretending to be asleep. You must have scared him if he won't even watch the movie.

**_Good. Maybe he’ll learn to mind his own damn business._ **

_Would you get out of my head already? And why are you cursing? Aren't you eleven or something?_

**_I may have been that age when I died, but it's been 500 years since then. I know more curse words than you ever could._ **

_Ha. Dream on, kid._

…

_“Just do it, (y/n)! Come on! He's got nothing on you!” Jared said from the observation room above the gym._

_“Do not distract either R3-NA or R5-TI. You know what will happen if they get distracted, SE,” Dr. Savage told your friend, his tone as cold and icey as you remember._

_You narrowly dodge a punch from Ryler, the biggest kid here. His hands alight with the flame magic they injected into him._

_“STAND STILL AND FIGHT, BITCH!” he screamed, his crimson eyes smoking in his anger. What caused this again? Oh yeah, you accidentally tripped him when he was trying to lift more weights than you earlier._

_“You_ know _you don't stand a chance, Ryler. Stand down, and this won’t get messy.” You dodged more swings from him, getting really annoyed. Everyone knew you were the strongest. So why did he constantly have to be challenging you?_

_In your mental questioning, you got distracted, and he managed to hit your jaw, causing you to fall over. He stood triumphantly over you, only to wilt when he heard you growl._

_You stood back up, wiping the blood from your chin and glared at him, teeth bared, eyes flashing, and you lunged at him, claws out._

_You swiped at him, causing his blood splatter as you got burned all over. That's how he got that scar over his left eye._

_You weren't annoyed anymore. No. You were filled with rage. Unbridled rage. How DARE he lay a finger on you. How DARE he bully Aquamarine and Jared when you were off training. How DARE he think it's an honor to be the favored out of 13 experiments._

_You fought and fought and fought. You bit, clawed, punched, and kicked him with all of your might. And he fought back just as ferociously, burning every inch of you as he could. Pretty soon you were both covered in blood and burns. But it was still not enough._

_You finally managed to knock him down, planting your knees on either side of him. The look of panic in his eyes made you feel powerful._

Good, _your mind said._ Let his last living moment be filled with the reminder of why _YOU_ are the favored one. The strongest of them all.

 _You raised your claws, fully intending to rip his throat out. To kill, kill,_ **_kill-_ **

You woke up in a panic, right as you felt the familiar stinging electrical discharge from the collar run through your body. Someone was shaking you awake. Someone made of-

You fell back. _Bones. You hated bones!_

Sans was standing over you, holding your hands by the wrists as you struggled to get away, trying to keep you from clawing him up. You were full on panicking right now.

“N-no! Let go of me!” you cried out, terrified.

“Reyna! calm down. it was just a nightmare!” the short skeleton tried to soothe you. But the memory of him threatening you came back all too clear.

“I said let me go, skeleton!” You tried to yank your arms out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip.

“not until you calm the fuck down!”

**_Don't trust him, (y/n)! Kill him! Kill him before he overpowers you and kills you!_ **

_Would you shut the fuck up already!_

You collapsed, breathing heavy, tears threatening to fall out of your eyes. “Please… let me go…”

Sans seemed to notice the change and let you go, at which you sprung up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

Once you had locked yourself in the bathroom, you scrubbed at your face until it was red. You gripped the sides of the sink, muttering under your breath. “My name is Reyna Greyback. I am not who I once was, and that life is behind me.”

You continued to repeat that under your breath as you took in your reflection. Still pale as ever. But you noticed freckles now dotting your cheeks. Your eyes haven’t changed, but why should they? Your face didn't look as sunken in as the day Echo brought you into her home, which was an improvement. Your teeth looked a little yellow, and, have your fangs gotten longer? Eh, didn't matter. The mouth guards were keeping them manageable. Wait, woah, your grey hair actually reached your shoulders now!

**_Why do you do this every time you have a nightmare, (y/n)? “Oh look! I look slightly different than last time I had a panic attack!” You are so pathetic sometimes._ **

You glared at the mirror, not even gonna give the Voice the satisfaction of an answer. They were always like this. Even when you were younger.

**_You ignoring me? Ha, predictable. I try to help you, and you give me the cold shoulder. What an idiot._ **

_Shut up, you. And leave my head alone._

**_Fine. Suit yourself. Have fun the with the fucking comedian._ **

\------

Sans just stared at the bathroom door. He could hear you muttering under your breath.

“My name is Reyna Greyback. I am not who I once was, and that life is behind me.” He heard you mutter that over an over. What were you hiding? What dark secrets were you refusing to tell anyone? He was gonna find out.

He looked at the two others, surprised they weren't woken up by your crying. Well, Rosebud he expected probably is used to it. Alphys, she must be a heavy sleeper like him.

Well, breakfast was certainly gonna be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's voice is that?


	5. The Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds some papers in your room. Wonder how that will go!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys. I wanted to go and introduce this plot point because, well, you'll see how close it is in later chapters. Please don't hate me for the time jump.

Experiment R3-NA (F) “(Y/n)” - Wolf

Hair color: Grey

Eye color: Yellow

Unique features: Fangs and pointed ears

Enhancements and abilities: Enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. Ability to run as fast as a wolf. Increased physical strength like that of a pack of 10. When angry or threatened, has the ability to make her fingernails grow in size and harden, forming claws. Able to form shields out of pure magic.

 

Experiment R3-SE (M) “Jared” - Tiger

Hair color: Orange

Eye color: Green

Unique features: Fangs and black stripes across the body

Enhancements and abilities: Enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. When angry or threatened, has the ability to make his fingernails grow in size and harden, forming claws. Ability to roar loud enough to send out a shock wave, sending people flying backward.

 

Experiment R3-ZH (F) “Selene” - Snake

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Yellow

Unique features: Fangs, reptilian eyes, a forked tongue like that of a snake’s, skin with the texture of scales.

Enhancements and abilities: Enhanced sense of smell. Increased strength to match those of the constrictors. Fangs inject venom into her foe, paralyzing them when she bites. Fights with knives.

 

Experiment R3-UV (F) “Miranda” - Panther

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Yellow

Unique features: Fangs, skin navy blue to midnight black in color.

Enhancements and abilities: Enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. When angry or threatened, has the ability to make her fingernails grow in size and harden, forming claws. Ability to roar loud enough to send out a shock wave, sending people flying backward. Smartest fighter out of the 13. Ability to camouflage when the room is dark.

 

“The four animal-based human/monster hybrids all share similar attributes. They all have fangs. They all share immense strength and incredible smell. The three older ones share the same shade of yellow eyes. Likewise, the ones based off of the mammal DNA have claws that are so strong and sharp, they slice through the steel of the training bots, as well as enhanced eyesight and hearing. The wildcats share this ability of shock waves caused by roaring.

“NA and UV both share leadership qualities that none of the others show as much. Both are incredibly strong. Though UV fights smarter than the others, NA out performs her, as well as everyone else, through sheer determination. Whether it's because she's determined to become so strong she can break out, I am not sure. All I know for sure is that she is the strongest. We will begin testing her for the battlefield soon.”

…

Sans couldn't believe what he was reading. He had managed to swipe this from your room after carrying both you and Rose back to your beds with his magic the night he and Alphys came over a few weeks ago. He was looking for answers as to who you were, and what he had found answered some questions, and made others rise.

The reports he managed to grab said that you and 12 other “experiments” were made to study what human/monster hybrids would be like. And it turns out it worked, with you being the strongest of them all. At least he knows why you were able to put a barrier around your soul.

That brings up other questions. There were 12 _more_ of you? Three being animal based? What would the others be like? Were there elementals? Did they have any that looked like skeletons? What were their powers like?

R3-NA, with the name of (Y/n), huh? When did you start going by the name Reyna Greyback? And why did you look like that demon child? And were you originally created for militaristic purposes? The end of the report seemed to suggest as much.

It seems more questions arose from this than what he got answered. Sans guessed he’d have to keep an eye on you.

He sighed, putting the report down on his cluttered desk. Worry about that later. Right now, it was time for the beach with his friends, Rose, you, and Rose’s boyfriend _Dashi_. He wasn't prepared for that.

“SANS, ARE YOU READY TO GO? I CANNOT WAIT TO MEET THESE NEW HUMANS REYNA AND DASHI, AND SEE ROSE AGAIN!” Papyrus shouted, joyful as ever.

Sans chuckled. “yeah, bro. Be out in a minute!” Welp, time to get this day started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a whole line of monster hybrid experiments. If you want to see a spinoff about them, tell me


	6. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Dashi and Pappy, and Sans learns yet another new thing about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back after a couple weeks of writer's block! Yeah, I had a plan for this chapter, but I wasn't sure how to do it. Also, don't hate me for the writing in this chapter. I tried my best, but I'm still unsure about the result.

“I call shotgun!” Dashi called from behind you, smirking when you growled. “Come now, Reyna. You got shotgun last time.”

You rolled your yellow eyes. “You had it twice in a row before that! And every single time Soundwave comes to visit from the Capital!”

“Not every time, Wolfie! Besides, you know my reasons for taking shotgun when he visits.”

“Jealous as ever, hun?” Echo giggled as she stepped out of the apartment building’s front door, keys dangling from her finger.

Dashi just blushes and looks down as you8 smirk at him. Fine. You’ll let him have shotgun this time. Better for you because it'll be easier to keep an eye on that stupid comedian.

You still don't know why the hell Echo told Sans he would ride with you guys. You really didn't like him. He kept questioning you, asking about who you were, what you did in the past, and how the hell you knew how to block others from seeing your soul. Not to mention the god awful _puns_.

Oh well. At least Echo lets you choose the music. And you take full advantage to play Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day on the way to the Skelebro’s house (don't know why Echo calls his house that, but she does).

…

Sans watches from the doorway as his enthusiastic brother crowds the humans who just pulled up to their driveway. He chuckled as Papyrus picked you up and swung you around, yelling about how such great friends the two of you were gonna be.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PREPARE THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU WILL EVER HAVE TONIGHT WHEN WE RETURN FROM THE BEACH!” the tall skeleton yelled into your ear, making you cringe. Echo wasn't kidding about how this guy was enthusiastic.

“Yes, yes, nice to meet you too. Please put me down,” you groan out.

After apologizing to you for making you uncomfortable, and greeting Dashi with the same enthusiasm, you all wave goodbye to the skeleton, and climb into your own car. Papyrus will be meeting you at the beach with Undyne and Alphys.

You settle into your seat, leaning against the door. A small nap was in order, especially since the beach was 3 hours away.

Sadly, that wasn't possible due to the stupid skeleton sitting next to you. You knew he really liked Echo. You could always tell when people really liked someone. But you didn't need your enhanced senses to tell this one. The way he behaves around Echo and glares at Dashi is proof enough. And, considering what Echo wears to the beach, Sans might get violent.

Whatever. You’ll keep an eye on him. Just, maybe a couple minutes of sle-

 _I've got my scars to bear_ _  
_ _Stitches just can't repair, woah_ _  
_ _There's no one to blame this time_ _  
_ _Absolution's waiting on a prayer_

 _I'm breaking down the walls_ _  
_ _Unveiling my share of faults, woah_ _  
_ _This blood on my hands, is a blessing_ _  
_ _In a lifetime, twisted by design_ _  
_ _(But I'm so alive)_

Oh no. She’s playing your favorite song. You open your eyes and stare directly into her smirking reflection in the rearview mirror.

 _Is it a threat or the cure_ _  
__Cause it's a brave new world_ _  
_ _I don't know if I'm ready for_ _  
_ _Just a test_ _  
_ _Cause I'm miles up above you_ _  
_ _Flying with no safety net_ _  
_ _I don't believe in fate although_ _  
_ _This time I think I've met my match_ _  
_ _Why are the dreams so hard to catch_ _  
_ _  
_ _Cause you forget in time_ _  
_ _What it feels inside_ _  
_ _You live right on the line_ _  
_ _(But I'm so alive)_

“Come on, Reyna! This is your favorite Sum 41 song! Sing!” You sigh. You want to say no, you really do. But you found your lips moving on their own with the lyrics.

 _They say believing is the hardest part_ _  
_ _But I say with every beat of my heart_ _  
_ _I alone will find my way_ _  
_ _And get right back to the start_ _  
_ _They say the fire in your heart is gone_ _  
_ _But I say it's really only just begun_ _  
_ _All along you know that I'm_ _  
_ _I'm twisted by design_ _  
_ _I'm twisted by design_

You could see Sans out of the corner of your eye, watching you sing. You could see how wide his eye sockets have gone, how big his eyelights are now. So he’s shocked that you can sing.

 _I'm taking the days as they come_ _  
_ _But now I'm seeing the world as if it had a thousand suns_ _  
_ _I admit that there's somewhere along the lines_ _  
_ _I guess I lost my grip_ _  
_ _But luck has turned the page_ _  
_ _And time is all I need to get things right_ _  
_ _One more chance to catch the light_

And you know what? You don't care. Let him judge you. Not like he can kill you. If he knew your past, what you grew up with, it still wouldn't matter.

 _Cause you forget in time_ _  
_ _What it feels inside_ _  
_ _You live right on the line_ _  
_ _(But I'm so alive)_ _  
_ _  
_ _They say believing is the hardest part_ _  
_ _But I say with every beat of my heart_ _  
_ _I alone will find my way_ _  
_ _And get right back to the start_ _  
_ _They say the fire in your heart is gone_ _  
_ _But I say it's really only just begun_ _  
_ _All along you know that I'm_ _  
_ _I'm twisted by design_  
_I'm twisted by design_

 You could see Dashi smiling at you, though not in the nicest way. You may consider him family, but he still doesn't trust you all that much. But you don't care. Let him judge.

 _Starting over again, but the further I get_ _  
_ _I can't stop these walls from closing in_ _  
_ _Going out of my head, all the tears that I've bled_ _  
_ _They're not enough to take my pain away_ _  
_ _  
_ _They say believing is the hardest part_ _  
_ _But I say with every beat of my heart_ _  
_ _I alone will find my way_ _  
_ _And get right back to the start_ _  
_ _They say the fire in your heart is gone_ _  
_ _But I say it's really only just begun_ _  
_ _All along you know that I'm_ _  
_ _I'm twisted by design_

Never mind what others think. What matters is that you are overcoming that beast they made you to be. And Echo, Echo is there to help you, no matter the scars you have.

 _In some ways I've changed_ _  
_ _And I've left it all behind_ _  
_ _But I can't change the way_  
_That I'm, I'm twisted by design_

\------

Sans watched you as you finished the song. He could see all the emotion in your face as you delivered the last verse. This song seems to be much more than just your favorite song. It seemed like this was your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter was Twisted By Design by Sum 41 from their newest album 13 Voices. You can check it out later if you want.


	7. Beach time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death mentioned heavily in this chapter. Also mention of physical scars

_“(Y/n), wake up.”_

_“No. Go to hell.”_

_“Wake up, you stupid wolf.”_

_“Fuck you, I'm sleeping.”_

_“All you do is train and sleep. Now get the fuck out of bed before the Doc comes.”_

_“And I told you to go to hell. Now go bother your fucking brother,” you mumble, pulling your quilt over your head as Arthur sighs._

_“Get up, or I'll get Ryler to set your bed on fire again.”_

_“For a healer, you are really aggressive. And go ahead and get your stupid brother. He makes one move to burn me, I'll claw his face up again.”_

_Arthur rolls his eyes and gets up to leave after realizing you weren't coming out of your cocoon any time soon. Good. Let that obsessive little twerp leave._

_You sit up with a groan. Ugh, he was right. Today was examination day. You didn't care personally if you were failed and tossed out like Harmony. But, you had Jared and Aquamarine to think about. So young, so innocent. Souls of kindness and bravery. They didn't deserve the same fate that Nature got._

_You have to do this for them. You hate this, but you have to do this._

_…_

_Blood. Blood is everywhere. All over your hands. You lost control. You_ killed _them. You hadn't meant to. You were just so angry that the doctor was making them fight, so angry that he had put you up against the three strongest under you to trigger the Beast. The little ones, they had gotten in your line of fire, it was your job to protect them, and you_ killed _them._

_You couldn't control yourself. You weren't strong enough to control yourself. Seeing them turn to nothing but bones and bloody dust on the ground, by your hands… Something snapped. The trail of bodies following you on your escape from the facility was something of true horror._

**_Just keep running, (Y/n). Keep running and you will never have to see this place again,_ ** _the child in your head told you._ **_Keep running, but never forget._ **

You didn't forget, nor did you forgive.

\------

“Come on, Reyna! Show off that swimsuit!” You groan. Why did she insist on this? She knows you hate your scars, yet insists you get a fucking bathing suit that shows off most of them. Well, at least the ones across your stomach weren’t visible (thank God for one-pieces).

You sigh. _Suck it up, Reyna_. Echo had put a lot of effort into finding this exact bathing suit, the one Nia from Gurren Lagann wore on their day at the beach. If you were gonna go swimming, you were gonna do it looking like your favorite character. You put your grey hair into a ponytail and step out of the bathroom…

… Only to be met with wolf-whistles (heh) from Dashi and Echo as the others were setting up on the beach a little ways away.

“Just s-shut up, guys!” your cheeks would be red with embarrassment if you could blush. You wanted to melt into the sand right then and there, if not for the water not far from you.

It took your breath away. The blueness of the water, how it shimmered in the light of the late morning sun. How it stretched for miles, way past what the eye could see. And the smell of the sea breeze mixed with the hot sand, your senses were going crazy with awe.

The world was so much bigger than any of you thought back at the lab. So much bigger and more beautiful than you could ever imagine. You almost teared up.

_Aquamarine would have loved this._

Yes. Yes she would’ve.

“heh, what, never seen the ocean before, kid?” the annoyingly familiar voice of Sans came from next to you. “never seen you smile so wide before. actually, i never _have_ seen you smile before.”

You looked the skeleton, clad only in a pair of swimming trunks like Dashi, with everything on display. It made you slightly uncomfortable, but you wouldn't let your fears control you. Not this time.

“Heh, actually Sans, you are right. I've never been. The closest I got was the lake at the park Echo found me at when we first met.”

“oh really? well, no wonder you look so _shell_ -shocked! let me introduce you to ebott beach!”

Aaaand, moment gone. “That was bad Sans. Even for you.”

“oh come on, don’t be such a _beach_.”

“Sans, I swear to god…

“there’s the _crabby_ reyna we all know and rose loves!”

“Sans, one more god damn pun, and I’ll-”

“‘i’ll-’ what? make sure i’m _sleeping with the fishes_ tonight?” His shit eating grin was stuck to his face. You wanted to punch him so bad, but you promised not to get into a fight with anyone while out here.

“hey reyna, what did the beach say to other other beach?”

Sigh. “What, Sans?”

“nothing, it just _waved._ ”

“Sans, if you continue down this path, you will have a bad time.”

“oh really? are you _shore?”_

You then proceeded to chase him, from which he teleported away from you five times. But you were determined to catch the boney fucker. And managed to catch him finally when Papyrus had distracted him. Thank you, tall, overly-enthusiastic skeleton.

You had Sans on his back in the sand, your knees planted on either side of him. All too much like…

**_You really wanna think of that self-obsessed hot head right now?_ **

You shook your head, getting the Voice to shut up. Sans, though, was looking at you confused, with blue dusting his cheekbones. Was that blush?

Yes, yes it was, and you got off of him immediately. “I win.”


	8. Beach time, not-so-much fun time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, assholes, and Echo says something she will regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Just wanted to say hi. My new story, the other timeline I mentioned, is out now, with two chapters already! Go check it out! Oh, and continue to enjoy this one as much as I enjoy writing it!

“Hey punk! Long time no see!” the tall fish woman yelled out when she saw Echo.

“Hey Undyne! How's the personal trainer thing coming alo- ah!” Echo struggled to get out of Undyne’s headlock as the fish gave her a noogie, messing with her highlighted hair. She looked at you pleading for help, at which you only narrowed your eyes at her.

_ Help? Please? _

_ Not my problem. You know these monsters. I don't. So it isn't my problem. _

Dashi was the one that eventually rescued the poor scientist/engineer. “Alright, enough roughhousing. I'm Dashi Namakura, by the way. And you are?”

Undyne let your best friend go and shook Dashi’s outstretched hand vigorously. “Undyne the Undying, punk. Retired Captain of the Royal Guard, now the best personal trainer in all of Ebott City!”

“Sounds pretty badass. No wonder you look like you could squash Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee in one round!” You rolled your eyes, just like Dashi to use references only he gets to flatter someone he just met. But, hey, he wouldn't be Dashi without his outdated sense of humor.

“And you…” Undyne turned to you, grinning with her sharp teeth. “must be Reyna, the wolf girl who has good taste in anime! Come here, nerd!” She went to grab you to, no doubt, noogie you into submission, but you dodged pretty easily, making her stumble forward and fall on her face in the sand, earning a snicker from yourself. God, she’s like a bigger, buffer, bluer version of Soundwave.

“Yeah, I am. But I don't do the whole touchy-feely thing like Echo does. So kindly please do not touch me.” You were gonna point out that you didn't like it when people referred to you by your magic enhancement, but decided against it.

“COME NOW, FRIEND REYNA! TOUCHY-FEELY STUFF LIKE THIS IS WHAT MAKES BEST FRIENDS! AND WE ALL PLAN TO BE BEST FRIENDS SOON, RIGHT?” Papyrus called out, his loud voice still hurting your ears.

“Uh, Papy? She really doesn't like physical contact except on rare occasion. Sorry buddy” Echo tried to reason with the tall skeleton, who seemed a little heart broken over the news. But he perked up immediately.

“NEVER FEAR THEN, REYNA! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PHYSICAL CONTACT, THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU PLATONIC AFFECTION IN OTHER WAYS!” You gave him a half-hearted half-smile at this. He wasn't scary or intimidating. He was just trying to be nice, like almost every monster you’ve met so far.

After greeting Alphys (still the nervous little drake she was the last time you saw her) you all settled on the beach, for about two minutes.

Next thing you knew, you were sitting in the shade of a giant umbrella that was set up, while majority of the party was out in the water. The only other one not enjoying the salty ocean water was Alphys, who was basking in the sunlight.

They had asked you to join them in the water, which you quickly declined.

“Why?”

_ Because it reminds me of the sweet little water elemental I killed.  _ “Someone has to stay up here and keep watch. You know, in case one of those monster-hating assholes comes over and decides to fuck with our stuff.”

After that, they left you alone. Whether that was good or bad depended on what goes through your he-

**_You know, you don't have to let your guilt stop you from having fun, (Y/n)._ **

_ Ha, and yet  _ you  _ are the one that is constantly reminding me about it. Kinda hypocritical of you, kid. _

**_Just because I died as a kid does not mean that I still have the psyche of a kid. I would be way older than you by now if I was still alive._ **

_ Oh whatever. Don't you have another “determined soul” to go bother? _

The Voice sighed and grumbled a “Yeah, but fuck you,” and you felt the presence leave. Finally. Some peace and quiet in your mind, so to speak.

…

It was around 5 p.m. when that peace was disturbed.

You were half asleep, enjoying the sound of the water hitting the shore, and your friends having fun (heh, friends, as if). Papyrus was on the shore, trying to build a sand sculpture of himself while Echo tried to tell him that that wasn't how sand worked. Undyne had finally convinced Alphys to join her in the water and was currently trying to teach her how to swim. Dashi had gone to the bathroom, and Sans… had fallen asleep on a sand chair his brother made. Typical.

“Ugh, disgusting. They think they have a right to enjoy  _ our  _ beach.” Oh, great. One of those assholes had finally shown up. “And the fact that that human is hanging with them? Even more disgraceful.”

You mentally sighed and ignored the guy. Sure, you didn't really like monsters either, for an entirely different reason. But that doesn't excuse the reactions of others, about how they belong under the mountain and away from  _ civilized _ people.

“Look at that fish trying to teach that fat lizard how to swim. Truly pathetic. And those skeletons? Bones belong in a body, like ours, right?” Ugh, addressing you? What, was he trying to stroke their ego or something?

You continued to ignore them, as you sensed their distress.  _ Ignore them, and they’ll go away. _

“Hey, I'm talking to you! What, you a monster supporter too?” You gave them a sideways glance, seeing a guy about Echo’s age, with greasy black hair and a sleazy grin. “Don't tell me a pretty thing like you can support such  _ savages _ .”

He looked like a much greasier version of Wade from the lab. Heh, maybe they’re related. But that thought was cut short when the guy went to grab your chin.

“Hey, I said I was talking to you!” Oh, that was it. You growled, your eyes flashing, making the man stumble back. “What the fuck!? What are you?”

“Buddy, you have a lot more to worry about than monsters. Try demons made by  _ your _ species, like  _ me. _ ” Your claws came out as you bared your fangs, effectively scaring him.

You smirked as he ran. Heh, humans were so easy to scare. Especially ones like  _ that.  _ And, for once, scaring someone away didn't take long.

You were feeling pretty proud of yourself. Up until Echo came up to you, looking both concerned and ticked off.

“Reyna, why the hell did that man run away from you as pale a fucking sparkly vampire?”

“Oh I don't know. Maybe because I scared him off when he was talking shit about you and the others.”

She facepalmed. “Reyna, I appreciate you standing up for us, but you can't just go scaring everyone when they say something you don’t li-”

“He also grabbed my face.”

It was your turn to restrain her as she tried to chase after that man. Damn, and you thought you got protective.

“Okay, no one grabs my friends! No  _ one. _ Let go Reyna! I'll shove my foot so far up his ass-”

“Fuck, Song Bird! Never knew you were this *grunt*  _ strong!”  _ You were strong enough to restrain her, yeah. But you were currently standing in hot sand, barefoot, with a surprisingly strong woman just slightly shorter that you trying to squirm out of your arms to go beat up the prick you just scared off.

“Hey hey, what's going on, you two?” Dashi had finally come over and was currently trying to settle Echo down.

“Reyna won't let me go beat this one guy’s ass!”

Dashi gave you a questioning look. You sighed and, after making sure Dashi had a firm grip around his girlfriend’s waist, you told him what happened. He agreed with Echo on the fact that you shouldn't scare anyone you disagree with away like that. But he agrees with you that Echo should just let it go.

“He grabbed Reyna! He  _ touched _ her!”

“Let it go, Song Bird!”

“Reyna, I know you are used to that shit by now, but you can't just roll over and pet people do whatever they want! That's how the Doc did all this to you!”

She realized her mistake too late, and clamped her hand over her mouth. You just glared at her dangerously, eyes flashing.

“Reyna, I'm sor-”

“Fucking  _ save it. _ ” You got up and stormed off to the car. Not even listening to her anymore.

**_You know she's right._** _Fuck off._ ** _I would if I could, but I can't, so I shan’t._** _I said fuck off. I don't_ need _to talk to you or anyone else._ ** _You sure? Because the Smiley Trash Bag over there is glaring at you again._**

You looked over and noticed him glaring daggers at you, as if to tell you that you were in for a bad time for causing Echo’s distress.

You groaned inwardly as the Voice laughed. The trip back is gonna be  _ such fun. _


	9. Did I mention it is an anniversary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Angst. Ans Sans is an asshole without an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the amount of angst I've been bombarding you with, guys. It'll start to get better next chapter. And yes, there is mention of an abusive family later, so I apologize if that triggers anyone. (I also noticed what happened when I posted this chapter previously. My laptop decided to fuck me over for a little bit, but I fixed it. But thanks for letting me know.)

You didn't talk to anyone the entire way back. Why should you? No one here but Dashi and Echo knew anything about you, nor did anyone have anything to talk to you about. You also didn’t want to talk to Echo because of her tasteless comment earlier.

Good news, you brought your ipod and headphones. Bad news, you could still hear everyone, and Sans kept poking you, trying to get a reaction out of you.

*poke* “hey wolfie, why you shutting everyone out now? thought we were all _friends_ or somethin!” *poke* *poke*

“Leave her alone, Sans.”

“why should i?” *poke*

“Because she’ll bite your freaking phalange off, dude.”

*poke* “let her try, dash. if she does-”

“You threaten my best friend and roommate, you and I are gonna have a serious problem, buddy.”

“oh come on, rose!”

You just narrowed your closed eyes, trying to lose yourself in the drum beats coming from your ipod as the others continued to argue, and Sans kept up his relentless poking.

“look at her. she won’t even respond!” He went to poke you, but you grabbed his phalange, bending it backwards as you growled. He yelped while Dashi laughed.

“Told ya, Bone Boy!”

“her eyes aren’t even o-OOPEN!” He yelped again and whimpered when you snarled and bent his finger farther back without breaking it.

“It’s called have enhanced senses, _skeleton._ Now back the hell off or I _will_ bite your _entire HAND off_ .” You didn’t open your eyes, but you heard the scraping of bone, signalling he was nodding.  You let go. “Heh, you’re supposed to be a big bad monster, right? Most powerful and all that shit? It’s funny that you’re scared off by _me,_ ” you sneered, flashing him your fangs.

You could just imagine that surprised yet angry expression. “excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

You heard him growl, and smirked. “just wait p a l. one of these days, i’m gonna-”

 _“Both of you, stop it!”_ You both froze, your own eyes snapping open, looking straight at Echo’s red face. “I don’t appreciate you two, my closest friends, bickering after such a good afternoon!” Sans pretty much deflated, while you just rolled your eyes.

“Good for _you,_ maybe…” You narrowed your eyes again as Echo sent you a pained expression.

“Reyna, I’m sorry for what I said. Please, stop taking your anger out on Sans.”

“Make him stop poking me when I’m trying to take a nap, and I will.”

As Sans started arguing with Echo about how stupid this was and that you were the only one at fault, (“I didn’t start it! You started you prick!”) you stopped listening, instead focusing on how it was the 5th year anniversary of escaping the lab. You even mumbled a thank you for such a _splendid day_ to celebrate sarcastically.

That made the others freeze. Dashi just looked forward, driving silently, while Echo looked down sadly. Sans just gave you a questioning look. But you could tell he was holding back information, like he _knew,_ but didn’t want to say anything.

“wait, so this was supposed to be a day celebrating _something_ in your life, reyna? heh, hard to believe. i mean, you ruin every outing with your attitude.”

You whipped your head around at him, your yellow eyes flashing dangerously. “What the hell did you say?”

The stupid skeleton smirked. “you heard me. now, i can’t tell from experience myself that you ruin every outing, due to not going out with you in my company often. but rose,” Echo flinched at being called that _again,_ “has told me that you get pissed off by the smallest of things whenever you and her hang out outside of the home. so all of this doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.”

You glanced over at Echo who had her head lowered, her expression reading _guilty_ all over. You just narrowed your eyes at her, then turned back the asshole who lacks an asshole. “Oh does she? Has she also mentioned that it’s not usually my fault? Not my fault fucking racists take their anger of not being able to _do_ anything to you monsters by taking out on _me,_ a fucking _hybrid._ Not my fault assholes decided to try to hurt Echo just because she’s _pretty,_ so I decide to do something about it. Or how about the fact that most places turn me away because, well, they can’t turn away their own species, or monsters without triggering all of Tumblr, but they _can_ turn away a hybrid because there isn’t any laws about _that_. And, by the way, Echo hates her real name because she hates her abusive family. So go ahead and keep reminding her about a name she despises. Go ahead and judge me the way everyone else judges me because I look different, because I’m a hybrid. You humans and monsters are all the same.”

Sans looked at you with widened eye sockets, the white dots that serve as his pupils completely gone, sweat (how is that even possible) dripping down his skull. You looked back at Echo, who was still looking down. Your expression softened. “Echo, you, Dashi, and Soundwave are the only decent beings I know. I can forgive you for talking to Sans about my apparent _attitude,”_ you enunciated that last word by grinding your fangs ever so slightly, “ and I forgive you for what you said earlier to me on the beach. But can you just please take me home? I know you were planning on taking us to see Wonder Woman later, but I’ve had it with everyone, and I just want to go home.”

She nodded, mouthing an apology for everything that’s happened, and turned to Sans with a glare. You only sighed, and turned back to your window, closing your eyes as Chester Bennington of Linkin Park screamed into your ear about how everyone needed to shut up for once.

And, for once, the Voice in the back of your head didn’t have anything snarky to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making Reyna a gamer. Now, I barely know much of games, and have played barely any at all. But I do honestly find the idea of Reyna being a serious gamer, and of Sans and her fighting over how to solve a puzzle, or over the controller in general a fun idea. Let me know what you guys think.


	10. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games and Sans trying to make up his behavior to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went ahead with the idea of Reyna being a gamer. Thought it would be fun, so I did it. Also, I'm sure you are all familiar with the idea that monsters go through heat cycles, right?

It’s been 3 weeks since the argument. Sans isn’t sure what to say about or even to you.

Rose, I’m sorry, I mean _Echo_ , at least still talks to him. She’s friendly, still close to him, talking and joking about anything and everything. But whenever you are brought up in the conversation, Echo clams up, either looking down, or glaring at Sans, giving a snappy answer. And after such, she continues working on her device in silence.

One day, during one of her many silences, Sans decides to at least ask about that odd little contraption she’s been working on ever since she started working at the lab. “what even is that thing anyway?”

“Well, if you must know,” Echo said, grinning, “this device is much like a hearing aid, as it goes through your ear. But, instead of helping you hear better, you allows you to see the sound waves being emitted from everything! If all goes according to plan, this should be able to help those that have difficulty seeing, or are even blind, to be able to ‘see,’ so to speak. I kinda got the idea from Avatar The Last Airbender. You know, Toph’s ability to see everything from the movements in the earth due to the vibrations everyone sends off.”

“so, what allows it to be able to ‘see’ the sound waves?”

“Echolocation!” Echo grins proudly. “Ya know, that’s actually how I got my nickname.”

“oh?” Now Sans was very much intrigued.

“Yep! My old college friend Fred gave me the nickname because it was what I worked with all the time. I just kind of started going by that at all times.”

Sans nodded in understanding. “so that’s why reyna only calls you that.”

Echo stiffened. “Yeah, I guess.” She replied, and went back to work on the delicate little piece of machinery.

Sans sighed. He really did feel guilty about what he did. “look, echo, i’m sorry for how i acted last time i saw reyna, and i want to apologize to her as well. it wasn’t fair of me to make her out to be some _big bad wolf,_ heh heh…” He tried to joke, but was met with silence. “is there any way i could see her? i know i don’t have a right in asking right now, but i kinda just want to try to be friendly with her.”

“You’d have to do some serious grovelling with her if you wanna get her to at least move on.”

“anything.” Echo grins.

\------

“Dammit!” you cursed, as yet you died once again at the mercy of the stupid Nine-Tailed Fox in Okami. “Fucking red brushes! Why is this so much harder than Orochi!?”

**_Heheheheheheh, it’s fun, watching you fail._ **

_Oh shut the fuck up if you aren’t gonna be helpful._

You started the battle back up, determined to win.

Just then, Echo came home.

“Reyna, I’m home! And I brought someone with me!” You grunted in response, not taking your attention off the battle. You weren’t gonna stop until you avenged Queen Himiko and Rao’s deaths.

“have you tried using lightning to shock that fox into submission?” You growled, figuring Sans was gonna show up sometime soon at your house.

“I have, but those stupid red brush strokes are getting in the way! This fox is a cheater!” Stupid foxes. They always copied the wolf. This battle was a personal one.

“don’t tell me you are _actually_ offended by this fox. is it because it’s copying you in the game? or do you have a personal vendetta against foxes?”

“What’s it to you? Wolves are so much better. Stronger, faster,  more beautiful, more honorable. We don’t cheat or steal, like the sly fox.” He laughed as you continued your rant, while in game, you managed to beat the fox down to her last tail. “Now stop distracting me. I have deaths to avenge, and a fox to kill.”

He sat back quietly as you managed to slay the foul beast, obtaining the divine instrument Blade of Kusanagi. You grinned triumphantly as you set your controller down, letting the cut scene play out. You even howled a bit with Amaterasu in victory, earning another chuckle from the skeleton beside you.

“do you always do that?”

“In victory? Yeah, I do. Especially in this, where a true protagonist is represented by the noble wolf.” You smirked and turned to him, only for you to go slack-jawed.

**_WHY THE HELL IS HE DRESSED LIKE THAT? (Y/N), WHY THE FUCK DID ECHO LET HIM IN LIKE THIS!?_ **

The skeleton had on fluffy white wolf ears, and a matching tail tied to his waist. Why, oh why, did he have to come in dressed like that? The white fur matched his bones almost perfectly, and the tail, god, the tail…

You shook your head, closing your mouth. You felt like your face was on fire. _No, I will not let that distract me! I still have a bone to pick with him!_

To his credit, he looked just as embarrassed. His cheekbones were dusted with a blue blush, that you actually found kind of cu-

WOAH, _what?_ You were **not** just thinking this stupid bag of bones was cute. Especially not with white wolf ears and tail on... Why are your cheeks still burning up?

You bit down on your lip, trying to regain control over your emotions. You then took a deep breath, bared your teeth, and narrowed your eyes at him. “Why are you even here?”

Sans smiled weakly, his cheeks still burning blue. “i actually asked to come. i wanted to apologize for the way i acted back at the beach. i asked her what was the best way i could apologize, and she gave me some pointers as well. like how i needed to wear this ridiculous ears and tail.”

“Oh really? So she thinks that by getting you to dress in _that,_ I’ll forgive you? Fat chance,” you said all this a little loudly so Echo could hear from her bedroom upstairs. You heard a thump, signalling that she heard it and fell off her bed. Ha, serves her right for making you get embarrassed here.

Sans chuckled nervously. “she told me you would respond like that. she also told me that you liked games, and i should get you something, and offer to buy you buffalo wings. which, i am offering to do right now.”

Wait, seriously? Was he that bent on getting in your good graces? You eyed him suspiciously. “Alright, I’ll accept the wings, but what about the gift?”

Sans smiled again, a little wider. He snapped his bony fingers, and, with a flash of blue, a wrapped package landed in your lap. “i looked for something a lot less _dark,_ heh, but i just didn’t have the _soul_ to keep trying.”

You rolled your eyes, knowing there as some sort of pun in his sentence. You opened it, revealing a black shirt, with red text all in caps reading “YOU DIED.” Your eyes went wide. “No way. No fucking _way._ Dude!” You had been looking for this piece of Dark Souls merchandise ever since you first saw it on a post on Tumblr. “Where the actual hell did you find this!?”

“heh, i have my ways. now, am i forgiven yet?”

“We’ll see, after my wings are in my belly. But thank you. Thank you so much, Sans.” Then you did something you’ll regret for the next week and a half.

Right as he was about to say something, no doubt a pun, telling you you’re welcome, you leaned over, and pecked him on the cheek. As you pulled away, smiling, he looked over at you, his whole entire skull turning blue. Only then did you realize what you did, and who you did it to.

You froze, your face starting to burn up again. _Holy shit, what did I just do? Oh shit, no. This was not supposed to happen!_ “Uh, um, yeah, so thanks. I… gotta go. Call me down when the wings are here.” You rushed upstairs, breathing heavily.

_Why the hell did I just do that?_

**_Because your heat is coming up. And your body selected him as your possible mate._ **

Oh shit. _What? No! Not him! Of all people, him? A lazy, wisecracking skeleton who just loves to piss me off!?_

**_Hey, you’re body and heat cycles. Not mine. Don’t tell me you were ignoring the signs of your cycle, were you?_ **

_Fuck off._

This is gonna be nothing short of a week of hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, because Reyna is a hybrid, she and the other female experiments, once they reach puberty, start going through heat cycles. Reyna already went through hell and back with them back at the lab. Let's see how this time goes. Also, what games or game franchises do you wanna see Reyna play/explore/geek over?


	11. Soundwave Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna cleans the house, and Sans confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a friend of mine's OC in this chapter. I've mentioned him quite a few times in the past. And Sans isn't happy about it.

At least the shirt was comfy…

You had taken a cold bath after the hellish heat cycle had finished, and was currently working on making a little tune you decided to call Memories just to get the Voice in your head to stop laughing at you. 

You were dressed in the Dark Souls shirt Sans had gotten you, and a pair of red underwear, wrapped up in your favorite fluffy (f/c) blanket. You loved oversized t-shirts, and this shirt hung off you like a dress. Perfect for a lazy day.

After like the fifth time trying to get the ending tune  _ just right, (Seriously, do you need me to make that music box tune?  _ **_Yes, and I will continue tormenting you until it is complete_ ** _ ),  _ you called Echo, giving her the allclear to come home.

“Hey Echo, time to come home…”

“Hey Reyna! Have fun while I was gone?” You could  _ see  _ that stupid eyebrow wiggle. “I’ll take your silence as a definite yes. Anyway, guess who just messaged me, telling me he was visiting soon?”

Your eyes widened.  _ “Who?!” _

She giggled through the speaker. “Soundwave!”

… Echo had to hold the phone away from her ear with how high-pitched your excited squeal was. “Really? When should he be arriving? Is there anything he needs? If he can’t sleep on the couch, I can give up my b-”

“Woah there, tiger! Slow down, will ya?” Echo was laughing into the phone as you continued going off the rails with your excitement. Damn, nothing ever gets her so excited that she reacts like this. Except finding out that a channel on TV was hosting a Godzilla marathon.  _ She must still have feelings for him. After Sans told me what happened when he walked in on her… oh, he’s not gonna be happy about that. _

“Reyna, Reyna- calm down! Listen, he’s gonna be coming in some time tomorrow afternoon. Now, I’m gonna need to to get everything cleaned up, so when I get home, we can actually get set up for him. I mean, last time that guy was in town, he ate everything in our cabinets. And, by the way, no way in hell is he gonna sleep on your mattress after the past week you’ve had.”

You glared at the phone in your hand. Ugh, stupid fucking heat cycles getting in the way of you being a good host and good friend. Speaking of your fucking heat cycles… Why was your body hung up on Damon for so long, not even giving Soundwave a chance. And yet, Sans just apologizes for being a humongous dick to you and gave you the shirt you were now sitting in, and he was a candidate according to your body?  _ Monster biology makes no god damned sense. _

…

Sans was eavesdropping on Echo’s conversation with you.

“I still can’t believe it, Reyna!” Sans heard you reply to this, though your voice was very muffled. “That you still have feelings for that oversized goofball of a scientist!”

Sans froze.  _ What? _

“Oh come on, girl! With  _ that  _ overzealous reaction? You totally still have feelings for him! Hmm, Reyna, Reyna, stop talking for a minute. I have to put you on speaker.” Sans heard Echo shuffling and the sound of a phone being placed on wood. “Testing testing 1 2 3, can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Echo. But why do you always gotta do that?”

“Because it makes sure that you can hear me. Now, what were you saying?”

“Now, I don’t still have feelings for him. They disappeared as quickly as they showed up. Mostly because he was being an idiot and focusing all his attention on you. I’m just happy he’s coming by again, especially after what happened  _ last time…” _

Echo snorted. “Nah, he doesn’t hate you for that. But at least he learned not to fucking prank you.” Sans sighs to himself. So you did like him, but got over it quickly? Good, but…

Why does he even care? He shouldn’t care, and yet this sudden and out-of-nowhere attraction towards you had his feelings going every which way.

He knows he’s in no position to be jealous, or even tell you he just suddenly likes you. In all honesty, it would probably be worse if he mentions that. But, he can’t help but be jealous. He ran his hand over his face. Christ, why was this so hard?

“Hey, Echo, how about tomorrow, you pick him up, and get food and supplies, while I get everything cleaned, okay?” Sans pressed his nonexistent ear to the door.

“I dunno, Reyna. You’ll need help getting it all cleaned up. How’s this, I send someone over to help you?” Sans’ soul started humming. Maybe he can convince Echo to let him be the one to help you clean.

Sans backs away from the door and heads to his desk. Hopefully, this’ll work out.

\------

Where was that help Echo was supposed to send over? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!

You were rushing around the apartment, picking up clothing, throwing away trash, (sterilizing everything) cleaning up messes. You’ve only gotten some of the work done! And that’s not even counting the many hours spent on your room.

As you were currently scrubbing the kitchen counter, the doorbell went off. “Fucking  _ finally!” _ You rushed to the door and swung it open. “Where the hell have you be-”

There was Sans, in the doorway, with a bouquet of blue orchids in his hand, sweat dripping down his skull.

… Echo is dead when she gets home. You don’t care if there are witnesses. She is  _ dead. _

“uh-uh, hey there reyna. sorry that i’m, um, late…” Sans’ skull was entire blue again. You noticed he’s been doing that a lot lately.  _ It’s so cute… _

**_Snap out of it, (Y/n)._ **

You cleared your throat. “Uh huh. And, uh, who are those meant for?” You gestured to the bouquet.

Sans looked down at the flowers in his hand. “uh, um, they were, they’re meant for…” You raised your eyebrow at him, not impressed. “they were meant for… for your table!” You were taken aback by that. “yep, meant for your table. ya know, since we’re cleaning, we could have a decoration, heh heh…”

Your heart sunk slightly at that, and you shook your head to get those thoughts out.  _ Remember, he was still an asshole for no apparent reason to you. _

“Oh, go ahead then. You’ll find a vase on the table as well, so…”

He entered your apartment and went to put the flowers in the vase you mentioned. While you went back to cleaning. When Sans finished with the flowers, he began helping you clean as well. Within an hour, every little nook and cranny has been thoroughly scrubbed and sterilized.

Sans sat down, wiping his forehead. “whew, that was hard. so, same time next week, doll?”

You looked at him.  _ Doll? _ “Heheh, yeah, not happenin’ again anytime soon, Bone boy. Didn’t even think a lazy ass like you could move that quickly.”

Sans chuckled. “heh, yeah…” He looked down at his lap as you approached him with a can of soda in your hand. “say, reyna, i have somethin to tell ya…”

“Oh? And what is that, Sans?” He looked nervous.

“well, um, so, why were you quiet all last week?”

It was your turn to blush. “Uh, um…” Should you tell him? “Well, I was… inthemiddleofmyheatcycle…” You said the last part of the sentence really quickly.

Yet, somehow, Sans was able to understand all of it. Of course, he already knew. He walked in on you screwing yourself while moaning his freaking name.

He chuckled nervously again. “well, i kinda already knew that-” Your head whipped around to him so fast, you’re surprised you didn’t give yourself whiplash. “I accidentally walked in on you…”

Your face was on fire right now.  _ Oh my fucking god… He heard me moaning his name then! _

“listen, reyna,” Sans had taken your hands within his, running his thumb over your fingers. “i haven’t been the nicest to you, especially when you haven’t even done anything to deserve it. but…”

“What is it, Sans?”

“god, why is this so hard to say?” He took a breath. “reyna, i-”

Just then the doorbell went off.

You jumped up immediately, dropping Sans’ hands, and rushed to the door. You took a moment to compose yourself.

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door.

There stood a tall, lanky guy with a scruffy beard and long hair. There was a scarf hanging from his neck, as always, as well as his signature lanyard, weighed down by tons of nerdy merchandise. In one hand he was holding a large duffle bag and in the other was a couple of gifts. He dropped the bag and set down the gifts. 

“Reyna!” he said loudly, hugging you, “Man, it's been forever!” He picked up his stuff and stepped in, Echo stepping in behind him. He set is stuff down and took off his lanyard, scarf, and leather jacket so he could hang them by the door.

Turning back to you, he looked you up and down smiling. Your hair had become a bit disheveled while you were rushing around trying to tidy up. He reached forward and brushed it back with both hands, making you blush and smile softly.

“Missed you, you stupid nerd…”

That was when Echo and Soundwave noticed the short skeleton standing by the couch, eye sockets completely devoid of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Snans is best Snans
> 
> Keep the game ideas coming, guys.


	12. Ring Around The Rosey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pockets full of posey.
> 
> You feel your sins crawling down your back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you all know this, but I'm gonna pull the Captain Obvious card and say it anyway. Reyna has a fucked up past.
> 
> In other news, water is wet.

_ You woke up to seeing your sister above you, glaring down at you like you did something to anger her. _

_ H-Harmony? What are you doing up? It’s the middle of the night!” Your twin continued glaring down at you with vacant eyes.You then noticed that she had a staff in hand, with a sharpened point, her knuckles white from her tight grip. _

_ "U-uh… nice staff? I guess you finally found a weapon for yourself, heheh…” She only narrowed her (e/c) eyes at you. “Ya know, you don’t need a weapon. I’m here to protect you, as I always have.” _

_ She only grinned, a light flashing in her eyes. “Yes, you always have. And you always will, won’t you?” _

_ Uh, Harm, where are you going with this?” Her head twitched slightly at hearing her childhood nickname. _

_ You know, (Y/n),” she said, clearly annoyed, “you always called me that, yet, you never let me harm anyone. Even to this day, you won’t let me fight my own battles.” _

_ Okay, you were seriously starting to freak out. “Harmony, wha-” _

_ “SHUT UP!” She slammed her staff down where your head was just a second ago, sending you sprawling onto the floor. You looked back up at your sister, noticing the red glint that  _ **_wasn’t there before._ ** _ “All you do is stop me from achieving my purpose at this god-forsaken place. You refuse to let me fight. To make myself stronger. Is that what you want? To keep me weak? Because it sure as hell ain’t working.  _ **_Not anymore._ ** _ ” _

_ “Harmony, what are you talking about? I’m your sister! I’m just trying to make sure you’re safe!” _

_ “Oh? And how ‘safe’ was I when Savage dragged me away from you as his first  _ **_test subject_ ** _ , hmm?” You flinched as she ground out those words. “Tell me, (Y/n). And while you are at it, explain to me why you won’t fight off the others when they try to hurt me. Is that you protecting me?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. _

_ “Harmony, I’m trying to save you from being put through the tests Savage is putting me and the others through!” _

_ “NO! It’s because of y o u that Savage is throwing me away! That I’m a failed experiment because I’m too fucking WEAK! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” You saw something snap in Harmony in that moment. _

_ You jumped back as she swung at you with the sharpened end of her staff. “You are just determined to be the strongest, huh? To show that only y o u have what it takes to be slayer of monster kind? You want to make the competition go away by ‘protecting me,’ when in reality, you just want the glory to yourself.” Your claws appeared in self defense, raking them upwards to form an energy shield as she brought the blunt head down onto you. _

_ Shoving her back, you cried out. “Harmony! What has gotten into you? You’re my sister! You mean the word to me, and I love you! How could I be trying to get rid of you?” _

_ The already wide grin on the face of your twin only grew sickeningly bigger as she aimed her staff at you. “I don’t need love. Just LOVE. And the only way to get that is by  _ **_killing you._ ** _ ” _

_ She slammed her staff down onto the ground, making cracks spread, and giant, thick vines shoot out of the ground. They wrapped around you, restraining you. _

_ “And now, everyone will find out just how f a r  _ **_determination_ ** _ will get you. Goodbye, sister dear.” Your eyes widened as she thrusted her staff straight at your chest… _

_ Only for her to freeze. “W-what? How!?” You both looked down at the glowing outline of her soul, now glowing blue. You dropped to the ground as the vines unraveled from your body as Harmony was thrown across the room. She struggled to pick herself up as she turned her head over to Emma’s outline in the doorway. “ _ **_Y o u,_ ** _ ” she growled out. “What’s the sadist doing out of bed? Are her bones starting to become even  _ more  _ visible?” _

_ You heard Emma chuckle. “Nah, just heard (Y/n) here yelling pathetically.” She stepped into the room, her arm outstretched, the lines tracing the bones beneath her skin glowing light blue. (You always found her to have the creepiest appearance of all the experiments, the outline of her skeleton visible ever since she was given magic.) “And, quite frankly, you psychopath, I would much rather be the one to break her bones. Oh, just the sound itself gives me goosebumps!” _

_ You rolled your eyes. Leave it to the sadist to already let her creepy thoughts about killing you to distract her from what was going on. _

_ “But enough about what thrills me. How about the fact that we aren’t allowed to kill outside of the gym?” Emma raised her hand, lifting Harmony off the ground a few feet, then brought her hand back down swiftly, effectively slamming her captive into the ground hard enough to crack the tile. She repeated this over and over, revelling in the screams coming from your sister, and yourself. _

_ You grabbed onto her arm to stop her from hurting Harmony anymore. “Stop! Can’t you tell she’s beaten?” Emma just glared at you and shook you off. _

_ “Ha, your own fault this happened, (Y/n). Come on, you ingrate. She needs to see the Doctor.” _

_ She walked off, the form of Harmony floating behind her. _

_ … _

_ You watched as the doctor put a shock collar on your sister, electrocuting her  every time she so much as even glared at him. _

_ You watched as he locked her away in the cage far below the main facility. _

_ You watched every day as Harmony spiraled deeper into her insanity. Her laughter ringing in your ears. _

_ Every day, when you turned and left, you watched as her red-tinted eyes glared at you. You watched the sickening smile replace the cheerful one you had protected all those years back at the orphanage. You watched as she spoke from behind the glass. _

_ “Your fault. My revenge.” _

\------

You woke up screaming and crying, waking up Soundwave. He came barreling up to your room, throwing your door open. When he caught sight of you, he rushed over, wrapping you in a tight hug.

“Shhh, shh. It’s okay, Songbird. The nightmares are gone. You’re here with us,” he tried to soothe you as you sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked your hair, trying to calm you down. “Come on, Reyna. Stay with me, pal.” He continued muttering stuff like this as you slowly calmed down.

You looked up at him once your heavy tears had slowed down. He smiled down at you. “There we are. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

You sniffled. “No, I guess not.”

He smiled again and held you close in another tight hug, which you gladly reciprocated.

You looked around your room, taking in everything. Still the same room, with the same walls, same knick knacks. Same desk and laptop, same clock, same stupid old dresser. You were in the same bed with the same blankets as yesterday. Everything was normal.

So then, why did you feel like something was off?

You looked at your window and took a sharp breath.

Right there, behind the glass, two familiar red-tinted eyes glared at you, with the same grin that you had just woken up from.

_ I’m still here, _ her grin told you.  _ I’m still here, and I’m coming for you. _

You blinked once, and looked at the window again, only to find that it was just as dark and empty as when you went to bed. You shuddered at a feeling. A feeling like everything wasn’t gonna remain peaceful.

_ You felt your sins crawling down your back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big, angsty, horrible plans for Reyna and the other experiments. And this is where it begins.


	13. I Will Murder You Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will forever hate puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate puns, and I'm not good at writing them. So my friend helped me write this chapter...

To say you had been on edge since that night was an understatement.

It had been so long since you’d seen those eyes and you’d been happy they were absent. Your sister couldn’t have been there that night. It was impossible. Wasn’t it?

For now though, you had bigger problems.

Soundwave and Sans had gotten into a pun battle.

\------

Sans heard that Soundwave was a fan of puns. How could he miss it since Echo hadn’t stopped talking about him since his arrival three days ago. So he decided to test the waters himself.

While at your house for dinner, he decided to go for it, walking right up to Soundwave. “so i hear you like puns.” he said, grinning. 

He saw your head shoot straight up.

Soundwave was grinning right back at the skeleton. “Oh I like to consider myself a pun master.”

“A pun master?” Sans responded, feeling a bit challenged.

“Oh yes.” Soundwave replied, “I always follow the three rules of pun mastery. Number one: Always make a pun if you think of it. Number two: Remember that all puns are bad. Number three: Always laugh at your own puns. Even if no one else does.  _ Especially  _ if no one else does.”

Sans nodded, a bit impressed by Soundwave’s commitment to the art of puns. No one else around here seemed to understand it. “personally, my puns tend to be a bit cheesy.” he said, inviting Soundwave to begin.   


“Was that an invitation? Because I know some pretty Gouda cheese puns.”

Sans’ eye lights glimmered. This was going to be fun. “yes, actually, but i admit, ricotta done better.”   
  
Soundwave chuckled. “Don't worry, Colby worse.”

\------

Your eye twitched. They were seriously doing this, and it's already driving you crazy.

Sans gave his response, “do you think we should do this now? reyna can be laughtose intolerant sometimes.”

“Havarti started though, it's hard to stop.”

“true, i cheddar know when to stop.”   
  
“I have Mozza puns on standby.”   
  
“kefir some more?”   
  
“Ooh, you're a real Muenster.”

That’s it, a double pun, “Would you two knock it off?” you complained. They didn't seem to be showing signs of stopping.   
  
“Aw, C’mon Reyna, You've Gouda brie kidding me.”   
  
“are we grating on your nerves?”   
  
Okay now they were just working together to piss you off.

“Do you use your puns Caerphilly?”

“no whey dude, don't curd yourself.”

“Where I come from my puns are legendairy.”   
  
“time to moove on from just cheese?”   
  
“Oh, you'll have to do Butter than that.”   
  
“udder you gonna do about it? i can churn these out all day.”   
  
“Man, you're really Milking this.”

“i like to leave no margarine for misinterpretation.”   
  
“I have to admit these are grade A puns.”   
  
“i guess we're just feta'd to make puns forever.”

Soundwave looked aghast. “No.”

Sans grinned. “Yes.”

You lost it. “I WILL MURDER BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hate puns


	14. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are even still here, I would like to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this goodbye?

Hey guys. Wolfie here. I would just like to apologize for my lack of chapters during these long months. And as much as I would love to continue this story, I mean for fuck's sake, I had huge confrontations, kidnappings, weddings, all sorts of huge shit planned for this, I'm not sure if I'll ever return to it. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up though. I've just lost inspiration for this story. Maybe one day I'll come back, maybe I won't. I'm not sure yet. So consider this a long hiatus unless I say otherwise.

Now, I'm still continuing to write. And I have a few ideas for different fandoms. My current story, Water and Fire Don't Mix, belongs to the Fairy Tail anime/manga fandom, and which is still being worked on by my co-author and editor, who, for the sake of his identity and plain jokes will be referred to as Soundwave, and I. It is a first person/third person story told from the protagonist Delta's point of view in 1st person, while all other parts are told by people around her are in 3rd. Whether or not you are a fan of the series, I suggest you go check it out. Let me know you're from here if you do in the comments and tell me what you think.

As for other stories and other fandoms, I'm considering writing for Gravity Falls, Voltron, Big Hero 6/Marvel, and Star Wars. And I still have ideas for other Undertale stories as well. If you have any questions, feel free to private message me about it.

And one more thing. Say I do hang this story up. Would any of you like to continue it? If so, let me know. I'll even help you as an advisor.

With all that said and done, I wish you all a happy Valentine's Day and great rest of the new year.

Thank you all for the support you've given me. It meant a lot seeing how I started writing this after breaking up with my boyfriend of two and a half years. I love you all so much.

Until next time, Wolfie out!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really. Think of it as "just until next time!"  
> A hui hou!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are encouraged!


End file.
